Pointless Crap
by pervy-pirate-fancier
Summary: Another pointless chap. up! Elizabeth's pirate fetish...kinda.
1. Jack

A/N: Hey there, this is probably the shortest fic in the history of ff.net, but you know what? I don't care. This little doo-da popped into my head the other day and I scribbled it down. Pointless, it is, on the whole. But whatever. 

Disclaimer: Do you actually think I own any of this? No. I do not own Bootstrap Bill, I do not own Jack Sparrow (Oh, but if I did), and I have nothing to do with anyone or anything from this movie. 

Now, onto to pointless crap. 

___________________________________

Jack Sparrow awoke to the sound of pounding on his door. He moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The pounding got louder and faster every second he ignored it.

"Sparrow! On deck! NOW!" Jack winced. He had been drinking again last night. His head already hurt and Bootstrap's constant banging on his door didn't help much.

"Alrigh'!" Jack hollered. Bill kept hitting the door. Jack resisted the urge to run over and pound back. "I'm comin'! Keep your trousers on!"

He stood up and made way for the door, returning only briefly to retrieve his *own* pants and put them on. He was once again ready for another day of piracy.

As soon as the room stopped spinning.

~*~

Told you it was stoopud. Reviews? No? Alright then.


	2. Will

Hah! You guys are great. Alright, alright. I won't be so hard on myself. I don't know why I think I'm a horrible writer, but I do. It's a mental thing…. * blink blink* yeah.. Anyway..

I thought since I was doing my other fic with a plot, I might as well do some more pointless crap. :P And I highly doubt any of these will have anything to do with each other, considering, I want to do somefink with LITTLE WILL! Maybe this will be longer. *nods* Yesh yesh. 

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own NOTHIN'!

A/N: I've no idea when Governor Swann became…governor. *smacks forehead* OH DUH! When he arrived in Port Royal. Nevermind. 

__________________________

Will Turner sat quietly in the hallway outside the newly elected Governor Swann's office. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, staring at his hands. He was going to be the blacksmith's apprentice. Mr. Brown didn't look like a very kind man, and Will, being only 11, was rather frightened of him. 

He didn't want to work at the smithy; he wanted to stay in the comfort of the Governor's mansion, with Elizabeth. A smile flickered across his lips at the thought of her. She was so kind, sweet and gentle, and Will wanted never to leave her side. His heart broke as he told himself over and over again that he would hardly ever see her. He reached for the medallion his father sent him, but his hand couldn't find it. It had been a gift from his father, the last he had heard of him for two years, and he had lost it. It had meant everything to him, the only thing his father had ever given him. 

Will sighed and brought his hand down from his throat. The door opened slightly and Mr. Brown and a smiling governor walked out. 

"Stand up, boy," the blacksmith growled. Will shot to his feet, and gulped as the man surveyed him. He turned to the governor and nodded. "He'll do."

Will looked back and forth between the two men as they shook hands. Mr. Brown turned to leave. 

"May I say goodbye to Elizabeth?" he asked quietly. Mr. Brown glared at him, and he added, "But if we have to be somewhere, it doesn't matter."

"No, no, son," Governor Swann said. "You may see her."

Will smiled and ran down the hall. He ran to the library; Elizabeth was to be having her lessons. As he reached the door, he straightened up his vest and tucked back his hair. Slowly, he opened the door and peered around it. Elizabeth was sitting quietly reading. She snapped her book shut and looked over at the sound, expecting her teacher. She relaxed when she saw Will. 

"Will! How good to see you!" She frowned at Will's expression; he must have looked nervous. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to be the blacksmith's apprentice. They've just decided."

"You don't seem to happy about that at all."

"I'm not!" he blurted out. "I-I…I don't want to work. I want to stay here with you."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. "Will.." she paused, looking over at the wall. "You have to go. You can't stay here."

"I know." He looked at his feet. 

"Goodbye, Will." He looked up at her. 

"Goodbye," he whispered. They stood there silently for a few moments, not knowing what to do. "I'd better be going."

"Yes, that would be best."

Will nodded and left the library. Walking back down the hall, he wondered if she would ever know what she meant to him. 

__

I'm watching over you, Will.

~*~

_________________________

Awww…how sad. *huggles little Will* I like writing random little things! They're fun! Hope to have more soon, I'm just kinda being goofy. 


	3. Elizabeth

Well, since I'm completely bored, I'm writing more! w00t! I think I just might have to do somefink about Barbossa's apple fetish. Yesh. But not this time, later; when I can think of something good. 

Disclaimer: I think you'd know what I own by now…ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN'!

A/N: This is about Elizabeth. Not much I like about her…so keep that in mind. And, this is set after everyone arrives in Port Royal, mainly about Elizabeth's pirate fetish. 

_______________________________________________________________

Elizabeth sat quietly in her bedroom, examining the pirate medallion she took from Will. _He's a pirate,_ she thought. _A pirate. _

She had never seen a pirate before, though she had decided Will looked nothing like a pirate should. A pirate should have grubby old clothes, filthy hair, and a hard, cruel face; Will looked nothing like this. He didn't act like a pirate, nor did he speak like one. Therefore, he couldn't be a pirate. 

Elizabeth turned the medallion over in her hands. She wouldn't tell anyone about it. Will was a nice boy, and he didn't deserve to be punished for simply having a medallion. He could have found it anywhere. Yes, that was it. He found it. He wasn't a pirate. 

The medallion glimmered in the candlelight, the skull taunting her thoughts. She closed her hand around it and walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled up the fitted bottom. There she placed the medallion, and there it would stay for eight long years. 

~*~

__________________________________________________

Yes, alright. Next one will be funny, I think. I better work on my other fic, I feel it's being neglected. 


End file.
